


Photography

by Haileychxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, tsukkiyamafest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileychxn/pseuds/Haileychxn
Summary: "Love at first sight?"
Kudos: 2





	Photography

February 11 2018

This is the my first day of my job.  
I'm glad my friend recommended me this, oh and he is a makeup artist in there.

"AH you're Mr. Yamaguchi right? Welcome to the studio"A white haired guy greeted me arriving at the entrance "Ah! Um, nice to meet you please take care of me" I greeted back  
We both Smiled joyfully, he opens the entrance door,we came in and he gave me a tour around the studio while waiting for the others, The studio is quite big and very neat "Hey, um Suga San how many people we have in this studio.? " I ask 

"about 7 I guess? We have 2 models 1 makeup artist 1 Photographer 1 Outfit designer and 1 manager we have a photographer before, but he quits his job because he Is moving to Tokyo "  
The studio is big, but there are only 7 members, I wonder who made this company....

"Ah... finally I got here early -"  
An orange puffy hair showed up and we stared at each other for a second.  
"Hey Suga San is this dude our new photographer?..."  
Sugawara hum in response  
I nervously greeted him  
I couldn't think of a word so my mouth accidentally said something stupid" H-Hi, my name is yamagucci Tacodashi-"

We just stared Weirdly and he started to laugh" HAHAHA Suga San I didn't know that you hired a comedian"  
"Hey! My name is Hinata Shoyo I am a model here so nice to meet you!"  
He told me his name and reaching his hand for a shake  
"Nice to meet you too, my name is Yamaguchi Tadashi and please take care of me" I bow my head after finishing my sentence 

He nods as he walks away and go to his room as I lift my head up a black hair dude appeared in front of me  
It was Kageyama Tobio, a makeup artist and he is a friend of mine  
"What are you doing yamaguchi?"  
He asked me "ah kags good morning!!"  
"Finnaly you're here Kageyama"  
"Yes Suga San I'm very sorry for being late because my alarm clock didn't work" he used it as an excuse, the truth is his alarm clock worked perfectly, And then a tall guy appears behind him "excuse me Kageyama Kun I have to get in" 

"A-azumane San! I'm sorry" he walks away and started to unpack everything on his bag  
The big creepy guy walks closer at me  
And greeted me with a soft smile  
"Ah umm....Hi, my name is Asahi Azumane i am a outfit designer here so uhh Nice to meet you"  
He bowed to me and then he walks away....Azumane san isn't that scary  
He just doesn't know how to socialize with other people  
It's good how everyone here is nice,  
I thought they won't accept me...

~A Minute later~

"Okay everyone while waiting for Tsukishima,let's start Capturing Hinata first."  
I forget that there are 2 models... Ah we're starting right now  
Oh F, i wasn't prepared i am very nervous right now i hope i don't capture a shaky picture  
"Hey yamaguchi you can do it right?"  
Sugawara san pat my head  
"If you're nervous just Pretend that you're capturing your favorite place alone"  
He comforted me and left  
"Okay Everyone get ready, Hinata Are you ready?"  
"Yes Suga San"  
"Okay, Yamaguchi you can do this, we're starting in 1...2...3... Capture!"

I adjusted the focus first and then pressed the cameras button  
After capturing alot we are finnaly done.Hinata look at me with a Excited face "UWAAAH LET ME SEE YAMAGUCHI!!" hinata ran toward at me and excitedly look at my camera he gasped in Surprise and he show everyone  
"Woah yamaguchi you really have a talent"Asahi complimented me and pat my head

Everyone complimented me.  
It felt so great as it feels like your team complimented you when you get a score...a hour pass I finally fit in and started not to get nervous, but i was so curious because the other model isn't here yet 

"Hey, Suga San why is the other model isn't here yet?"

"Probably because he didn't want to attend today,oh and Yamaguchi"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you buy me coffee?"  
"Ah! Sure suga san!!"  
"Here a 300 ¥, becarefull with that"  
"Yes Suga San"  
"That coffee better be Black!"

I left the studio to buy some black coffee for sugawara san.Black coffee is bitter I'm impress that sugawara san can even handle black coffee, while i was walking in the streets i saw a near coffee stand with only one person buying, the coffee stand is probably new but this is the only stand that was near in the studio...i can smell the fresh aroma on the distant, i should get myself some coffee too.

The seller ask me what kind of coffee i should buy.... There's alot of different kinds of coffee, I do not know which one,i should buy sugawara san's coffee first"can i have a black coffee?"  
"Sure sir,uhh do you want a Take out  
Or ready to drink?"  
"A Take out please"  
The bartender starts brewing, meanwhile i look at the guy's drink.  
He Is drinking something delicious, it has a cream on top and a chocolate syrup on it,the snell of brewed coffee is so relaxing, have you already smell the delighting aroma of the coffee? It feels like you've been wake up in a nice room and your partner brews you coffee

And a sudden voice talks to me  
"Black coffee? that must be tough sissy"  
...The guy beside me talk!  
"Ah! That's not mine that is for my manager"  
Why is he talking to me without looking at my face, what a weird guy!  
"Your manager must be stressed"  
While waiting for a minute, to the bartender gave me a plastic cup.  
"Oh thanks!"  
The cup had a nice design on it, it's really cute...I wonder what will the coffee tastes like, I'll buy for myself too.

"Uhh miss!"  
I called the bartender and she hum in response.  
"What is the best selling on your stand?"  
The girl walks closer to me.  
"Well I haven't had a best selling coffee yet but i should recommend you Flat white!"  
"Nice, what does it taste?"  
"Well it has a strong taste though"  
"Awe a strong taste, I'm more of a sweet or light coffee person"  
"Ohh!! We had a right thing for you, It's mocha! The person beside you is drinking that!"  
"Oh so that's mocha"

My phone is vibrating, it seems like it had alot of text messages, i pick up my phone and look at my messages...  
It was only Suga San waiting for his coffee i refuse to order mocha, i paid and left the stand  
While i was walking to go back to the studio. Sugawara san is on the entrance door and waiting for me.  
He must be mad because I've been gone for a long time  
I tried to apologise but he suddenly pats my head, i'm surprise sugawara san didn't even get mad at me...  
I'm entering the entrance door, i suddenly got chills  
It feels like someone is following me or someone is behind me, i turn around slowly and it appears that the hoodie guy is following me  
I quickly get inside the studio and lock the doors

"Yamaguchi, are...Are you okay??"  
Asahi san ask me if I'm okay  
I told them there was a guy following me, they look on the door and then Suga San unlocks the door, i question him why did you unlock the door?  
And he answers "because that is Tsukishima kei the model that hasn't appear yet"  


~Next chapter coming soon~

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR


End file.
